


Welcome To The Family

by PGT



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, M/M, Macro/Micro, Vore, am I gonna write 75 chapters of this probably not, sanji gets fucked by the entire Charlotte family, so this is a fucking weird fic just heads up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: The Charlotte Family tests Pudding's fiancee out to decide whether or not he deserves her.





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wonder what Sanji getting marathon fucked by the Charlotte Family would be like? Wonder no more! I'm sorry. As always, I'm Loyle-Trash on Tumblr.

It was customary in the Charlotte family to welcome new members with open arms. When it was made known that Pudding would be marrying Vinsmoke Sanji, a dashing northern prince, a family meeting was had, though what was to be said was already known. Family members outside of Totto Land dropped everything and headed there at her call, and those at home bustled and gossiped, excited for the event that was to be announced. For, not the first, and surely not the last, it was time for a welcoming party.

All adult Charlotte's knew what a welcoming party was like, a week long affair, getting to truly know the new husband or wife, so long as Mamma saw them as agreeable, first. It was important to Mamma that everyone get along, but it was most important that she not bring anyone into the family that she may regret later.

When everyone had arrived, and a tea party was held, Whole Cake Chateau was packed, and all of the family was accounted for.

“Events like these truly bring a family together,” Linlin started her announcement with, and no one could disagree. Petty arguments and political tensions were pushed aside, and her children obediently sat, some eating, some drinking, but all content to hear her officiate the party.

“As we all know, our lovely Pudding-Chan has been gifted the handsome third son of the Kingdom Germa,” A smattering of applause left her a long enough pause to eat a fistful of cake homies, and as it stilled once more she continued. “He is expected to arrive tomorrow evening, when I will be greeting him. As per usual, each of us will be given two hours with the lovely gentleman, to get to know one another, as long as I think he’s good enough for our dear Pudding, of course.”

“It will be in age order, and as there are 75 of us total, the event is expected to be a week long. Please, enjoy your time with our guest and give him a warm welcome.”

Applause erupts again, and the party is jovial. 

Sanji Vinsmoke arrives with the grandeur of a Germa prince, in a carriage drawn by a genetically modified cat and guided by identical clone guards. When he steps out of the carriage, he is greeted by a swarm of small chess piece guards, and led to the Chateau doors. He is grim-faced and his jaw is bruised beneath a face mask, but he makes no move to prevent his fate as the fiance to a Charlotte.

He is led through winding halls and quickly finds himself adjusting to the presence of “homies,” though the chess-piece pawns guiding him are homies as well, their irregularity is made much more obvious when doors sing and flowers dance.

He is not led to the gardens, or to the tea rooms, or even to Pudding’s quarters, but directly to Linlin’s, as she is not a woman to wait for the things she wants. The door is a vast expanse, but alive, it opens with its own ease, and eyes cast to the floor, Sanji enters, unaware of his rapidly approaching circumstance.

He is left alone, a crumb practically lost in the vast room. When he compels himself to observe the room he’s in, he has to crane his head to see the top of the bed. He is confused for a moment to see a cloud, and then the sun, until he realizes they aren’t the sun and clouds, but homies. The cartoonish eyes superimposed on the cloud and the childish hat resting on a large puff atop it are the only warning that the thing must be alive before it speaks.

“Hop on! It’s time for the party!”

“Party?” Sanji’s voice is stuck between concern and irritation, though the cloud seems to take no notice.

“Linlin wants to meet her new son-in-law, of course!” it says, and Sanji decides the thing is nothing more than a messenger. Recalling it’s first request, he stalks towards it, hands stuffed in his pockets. He cranes his head once more to the edge of the bed. “She up there?”

“Yup!”

“I’ve got it, then.” Taking what little independence he can will himself, Sanji leaps through the air towards the edge of the bed. The cloud lazily follows him, and from its expression, it seems impressed.

“Momma, he’s here!” The cloud sings, and hastens towards a window, taking his leave, which the Sun seems to follow.

Sanji lands on the purple blanket and marvels at it. Laundry day must be unbearable, here. It’s a small, simple thought, and it’s the last one he’s graced with before the Welcome Party begins.

“How beautiful you are,” A booming voice speaks from his right, and for the first time Sanji sees Linlin Charlotte: a giant of a woman, a powerhouse and an intimidating force by all rights. What makes him blanch however, is not the pressure of being faced with a woman with a 500 million berry bounty, or a yonko, or even her simple size, but the fact that she wore nothing but sheer lingerie, leaving nothing to the imagination. He couldn’t respond to her statement before she reached out for him, a fist encompassing his body fully, pinning his arms to his sides and straightening his legs.

“Let me take a good look,” She brought him close to her face. Sweet, warm breath basked Sanji and an eye the size of his own torso peered intensely. She hummed, and smiled, raising her other hand to stroke away his bangs.  
He gritted his teeth, but held his tongue. She was a lady, for one. Secondly, he had decided on his fate, and backing out now meant endangering his crew. He let her play with him like a doll, accepting the odd behaviour due to her size, expecting a proper conversation as soon as she was done enjoying his peculiar eyebrows.

She didn’t release him, however. Two fingers lifted, releasing his legs. He didn’t question this until he felt precise nails tugging away his pants, and his shoes with them.

“What the hell--” Only now did he begin to panic.

“Can’t take a proper look with all these clothes in the way, dear!” She laughed, and the warm breath cast wind on his lower body, revealing his nakedness, though he could not see it through her pudgy fingers around his chest.

She prodded his crotch, a single fingertip enough to cover his hips entirely, though the gentle strokes were enough to have Sanji flustered.

“Did I misunderstand? I thought, I thought I was marrying a young girl--” He stammered, straining his body away from the pressure to no avail, reveling in the sensations it was causing.

“I can’t have my daughter marry an unfit man,” She replied, and she spoke with such a tone that she almost sounded reasonable.

Her finger fell away, and even without a line of sight Sanji knew he was harder than he should be meeting his new Mother-in-law. Heat filled his cheeks, and his toes curled as he could do little else to counter the arousal.

Then, she brought him to her mouth. It was hard to tell at first what she was doing, the large scale of everything confusing let alone what was happening itself. He was caught off guard when the next sensation he felt was a large mass of wetness parting his legs. It stroked from his feet and up his legs, fitting itself in the valley between, catching in every cranny and absolutely drenching him. He made no effort to veil his surprised gasp at what he realized must have been her tongue as it caressed everything at once, a large plane of warmth massaging his cock and ass in uniform waves of muscle.

Her lips close over his legs in some moments, encompassing him in heat. Teeth graze his waist and his heart stops for fear of his life, imagining how easy it would be for her to shatter his body in one motion. She suckles him deeper, one finger unwrapping his hands and navel, though he still can’t move his arms. Her tongue presses against him here, as well, and at this point he’s open-mouth panting. Finally, dragging her lips back down his body to slurp away the excess saliva, she hums in appreciation.

“So delicious!” She compliments, and it’s the last adjective Sanji would expect to be applied to himself. She takes him by the legs in her other hand, and Sanji worries she’s about to tear him apart before his upper body is freed, and he realizes with horror she is nowhere near done with him. She tugs away his shirt, and he is left wearing only golden cuffs that symbolize his bond and imprisonment.

Her hand is tight against his cock, but otherwise it is undisturbed while Linlin suckles at Sanji’s upper half, a more complex process as she’s careful not to suffocate or drown him. In one slick wipe of her tongue she aggravates both of his nipples, and the saliva in cold air causes them to stiffen against the second swipe of wet. She licks beneath his arms, up and down his back. She wraps her lips around his arms and it’s almost pleasant, like a good massage, if not for the overall circumstance.

Eventually, she starts moaning, and it’s as if Sanji had just been thinking he was safe when she extends her arm, and he is given enough of a view to see where her second hand has gone, as it flexes beneath massive cotton panties.

“What the fuck,” he breathes, and he can’t quite tell what one of a million horrors is affecting him worst in this moment. She purrs and draws her fistfull of sanji towards the fabric, fingers that had been pleasuring herself moving to make a small pocket. She deposits him just within the fabric, and while he’s grateful for the release, there’s little in his new setting to be relieved in. Though he’s never a man to comment on the natural scent of womanhood, being surrounded in it is overwhelming, and he finds himself only breathing it deeper in the urgency for proper air. His body, still damp from saliva, is newly coated in the more viscous liquid of Linlin’s arousal, almost like tar with its pure mass, causing his movements to be heavy. 

He scrambles against the fabric and her body until an encouraging hand presses him closer, scooping him upwards until he is squeezed against a hard flesh. At its sheer size it takes Sanji too long to recognize, and it’s only when the Yonko’s voice tells him to “show her she’ll treat her daughter right” that he understands what’s expected of him. 

However, understanding that he’s meant to please her is a wildly different concept from understanding how. Sanji is not inexperienced, but a woman he can literally climb is uncharted territory. Aside from the fact that he doesn’t want to pleasure Linlin, he is the type to do so with a hand on one breast and the other in his mouth, a hand on the waist and gyrating hips. 

He is instead used now as a hard object to grind against, her palm rubbing him against her clit, his chest fully rolling against the ball of nerves. He kicks out once, only for Linlin to gasp in response, and he decides not to do it a second time, Instead enduring the forced movements and the minimal air. His mind is hazy from lack of oxygen when she shudders beneath him, and the pressure laxes. He crawls to the top of the panties for a breath of air, chest aching and body shuddering.

His hair is slick and he reeks of sex, but Linlin doesn’t seem to mind as she picks him up again. He whines as he’s lifted back to her face, and this time stuffed whole against her tongue and palate. He’s rolled within her mouth and voices his fear openly as she laps him clean. When he’s finally released, pulled out of her mouth like a cherry pit, he doesn’t have the mind to run or even scramble between her fingers. He can only hold on as the woman stands from her bed and the cloud reappears. “Perospero will be happy to see you,” Linlin remarks, and sets him onto the cloud. 

“Let the party begin!”


End file.
